Alleyway
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: Un ladrón prófugo sin nada que valiera la pena de proteger… Hasta ahora. [AU].
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde perfecta en aquel pueblo. El atardecer se miraba precioso, los colores del día se mezclaban con los de la noche, la brisa te hacía sentir fresco y el sol que aún no se ocultaba te daba una sensación de calor, sencillamente perfecto. No era tarde, así que aún había personas que merodeaban por las calles. Todo parecía en orden, el pueblo era sencillo, algo alejado de otros pueblos, no había algo peculiar que pudiera sobresalir del pueblo, en todos los pueblos había ebrios, la clases altas y las bajas tenían sus problemas pero no eran serias, sólo desacuerdos o a veces malos entendidos, pero en sí estaban conformes. Los soldados que estaban a cargo del pueblo hacían lo que podían, no eran corruptos pero no siempre atrapaban a todos los ladrones, especialmente a uno…

— ¿Qué esperas? Dame todo el dinero... —Tsukishima Kei, el ladrón más buscado por todos los pueblos. Era muy famoso por ser un apático; a pesar de que todo el mundo conocía su rostro y sabían como era, seguía siendo tan pretensioso, aun así él seguía usando un pañuelo con el que cubría su boca y la mitad de su nariz, un pañuelo de color naranja y con una akubra* de color negra. — ¿O quieres que los fusile a todos por tu culpa? —Sonaba tan burlón y artero, parecía que jugaba y retaba; en los robos siempre iniciaba de manera frívola, luego cambiaba el tono a lascivo. También era conocido por robar sólo bancos y grandes tiendas, nunca robaba a los plebeyos. Al principio lo tomaron como un chiste, tuvo que matar a unos cuantos soldados para ganarse el "respeto" de las personas, la más despreciable manera de hacer que las personas te sirvan, por medio del miedo.

Se encontraba robando el banco más grande del pueblo, disparó a los que hacían guardia en ese turno y tomó de rehén a todos los que se encontraban dentro. Se había acercado a la encargada, la cual parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa. La chica no tuvo más opción que darle todo el dinero que estaba a su alcance, mientras temblaba de miedo. Tsukishima la apuntaba con un revólver Colt Dragoon, un arma corta, pero era suficiente para asustar a aquella chica, con los que hacían guardia había usado otro tipo de armas; portaba muchas armas, tanto largas como cortas y pólvora. En cuanto la chica le dio el dinero, se dio a la fuga, nadie lo seguía, nadie disparaba, incluso se podría decir que nadie lo miraba, simplemente nadie hacía nada.

* * *

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _ **Kubra*** (Es un sombrero(?)_

 _¡EAAAAA! —ElGritoQueHacíaCuandoEstabaEnDanzaFolklórica–._

 _Antes que nada_ _ **Haikyuu** y todos sus personajes_ _son propiedad de_ _ **Haruichi Furudate.**_

 _¡VOLVÍ CON FIC'S DE HAIKYUU! ¡VOLVÍ CON EL TSUKIYAMA!  
Hace tiempo quería escribir un fic con esta temática antigua no tan antigua espero que les guste, estaba algo indecisa en la pareja, me decidí por TsukkiYama pos' porque es la otp y me encantan de escribir de ellos. –EmoticónDeCorazón– Debería escribir de otras parejas, pero no me salen con otros personajes :'c ya les vendí mi alma a estos weyes. Es corto, lo sé, pero no apresuren, lo hice así a propósito.  
_ _No prometo que todos salgan vivos de este fic(?) O no lo sé, tal vez sí. *Inserte risa malévola*_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Otra vez fuiste a saquear sin avisarnos?

— No tengo porqué avisarles, no estamos juntos en esto. —Dijo seco y con frialdad cierto rubio.

Bokuto y Kuroo también eran ladrones, pero a diferencia de Tsukishima ellos robaban a todos en el pueblo, no les importaba si eran ricos o pobres; además eran más discretos al momento de hacerlo, por lo que nadie los conocía.  
Los tres vivían en una pequeña casa completamente alejada de todos los pueblos, rodeaba de árboles grandes y frondosos para esconderla aún más, prácticamente estaban en la nada, a una hora de camino al pueblo más cercano; la casa no era la gran cosa, parecía más bien abandonada de tan descuidada que se encontraba.  
Vivían juntos debido a su manera de "ganarse" la vida. No tenían un vínculo en específico sólo compartían casa, por lo menos sólo Tsukishima, ya que esos dos eran más extrovertidos que el rubio, hablaban más y siempre tenían algo de qué hablar, además Kuroo y Bokuto ya se conocían desde antes, eran bastante cercanos pues siempre hablaban y hacían todo juntos.

— Oya, oya~ ¿Estaban planeando un robo sin mí?

— Ojalá… No podemos robar con Tsukishima, por eso al menos deberías avisarnos cuando lo haces.

— ¿Acaso eres mi madre? —A veces se sentía harto de tener que vivir con aquellos dos, robaban cosas inútiles y de mala calidad, eran totalmente inservibles para eso.

— ¿Tú madre sabe que robas bancos? —Kuroo no entendió el sarcasmo en lo último que dijo Tsukishima.

— Oh, vamos. No seas tan frío~ Vivimos juntos, debes en cuando deberíamos hacer algo juntos.

— Viven aquí porque si vivieran en un pueblo los descubrirían enseguida. Viven aquí porque intentaron entregarme, pero no lo lograron, ¡nadie lo ha logrado! Viven aquí porque les gustó el lugar y se hacen pasar por "exploradores".

La razón por la cual aquellos tres compartían casa era porque Bokuto y Kuroo vieron un cartel acerca de que aquella persona que entregara a Tsukishima Kei, el prófugo más buscado ya fuera vivo o muerto, obtendría una recompensa tan grande que podría compararse con la de la burguesía. Aquellos dos amigos habían encontrado el lugar donde vivía después de seguirlo, un lugar tan pobre y miserable. El plan consistía en entrar a escondidas a la casa y golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente. Un plan muy simple y aburrido que obviamente no funcionó. El rubio los miró desde lejos y absolutamente conocía ese lugar mejor que nadie, había escogido ese lugar para esconderse no le importaba que estuviera en ruinas. Le gustaba porque estaba alejado de todos los pueblos, entre árboles y arbustos que hacía parecer que estaba desolado o que había animales salvajes y por eso las personas que pasaban evitaban acercarse. Era muy obvio que lo habían seguido, sacó sus armas, cerró la puerta trasera y se puso en guardia. Cuando esos dos entraron, rápidamente apuntó sus armas a cada uno de ellos, los más altos se excusaron diciendo que querían aprender el robo por parte de él; no querían ser fusilados tan rápido. Tsukishima se burló pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaba el deseo de vivir y el orgullo de no retractarse, les dijo que podían iniciar robando un pequeño mercado. Probaron la manera rápida, sucia, deshonesta y vulgar de hacer las cosas y de conseguir dinero... Por desgracia, les gustó.

— Ya veo… Entonces no querrás saber sobre el nuevo tesoro que le llegará hoy al alcalde del último noble que queda. —Alardeó Kuroo, sabía que a Tsukishima todo lo relacionado con la autoridad y tesoros le llamaba la atención, pues en cuanto lo dijo giró su cabeza hacia él. — Escuché que el alcalde recibirá una gran cantidad de tesoros, oro y joyas por tantos años de amistad con el noble. Deberíamos aprovechar~

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— ¡Eso no importa!

— ¡Tenemos que ir, nos conviene!

— ¿Qué dices, vamos?

Chasqueó la lengua maldiciéndolos, porque sonaba tentador. ¡Era el último noble, debía tener una gran cantidad de dinero! Quería ir, pero no con ellos. Nunca había hecho un saqueó con ellos, pero podía imaginarse el desastre que habría.

Terminó aceptando. Quería dinero, necesitaba dinero, podía usar a esos dos como coartada si todo salía bien. Los otros dos parecían muy entusiastas, era la primera vez que Tsukishima aceptaba algo de ellos. Planeaban todo a detalle, pero a pesar de eso, tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría realmente mal.

Finalmente el gran día había llegado; se encontraban en el pueblo totalmente encubiertos, en especial él, después de todo era el más conocido de los tres, era mediodía así que había personas de todo tipo paseando o comprando por el pueblo. Pero eso no les impediría robar los tesoros que le llegarían al alcalde; el primer paso de su gran elaborado plan era esperar a que la carroza real llegara al pueblo, era el último noble y por lo tanto de los últimos que seguía utilizando carroza, no sería difícil encontrarla, mientras eso pasaba no había mucho que hacer, tenían que esperar en las sombras.

— Recuerdan que les toca hacer, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Tsukishima con seriedad, sabía lo que responderían, pero no estaba de más.

— Oh~ mi querido Tsukishima, no te preocupes por nada.

— Tenemos todo fríamente calculado, hasta te sorprenderás de nuestras habilidades.

— Tengo que prepararme para lo peor...

— ¡Llegó!

Gritó Bokuto haciendo que los otros dos giraran la cabeza; Kuroo y Bokuto salieron corriendo. Apenas habían comenzado y ya estaba saliendo mal, esos dos no tenían que ir tras la carroza. Quería marcharse y dejar que esos dos se hundieran solos, pero ¡Maldita sea! Quería ese dinero. Si sólo tomaba el dinero y se iba los muy estúpidos lo seguirían. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil trabajar con ellos? Como sea, por ahora tenía que tratar de que todo lo que planearon no fuera en vano, con robar algo de valor estaría satisfecho.

Alcanzó a los otros dos, no habían ido tan lejos, sólo al otro extremo. No eran tan idiotas como pensó.

— ¿Creíste que ya atacaríamos? —Preguntó con burla Kuroo.

— Deberías confiar más en nosotros~

Rodó los ojos, ya sabía que dirían algo parecido. — Me voy a ir al otro lado de la calle, no disparen hasta que yo les de la señal y recuerden a quien dispararle. —No dijo nada más y se fue escabulléndose entre algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

— Tsukishima debería confiar más en nosotros. Digo, sí intentamos atacarlo por la espalda y entregarlo, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, ¿no? —Dijo Kuroo mientras miraba por donde se había ido el rubio.

— Oye, ¿Kuroo? —Bokuto por su parte, miraba con un catalejo de bolsillo al carruaje que se acercaba cada vez más.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuál era la señal?

—... Mierda.

* * *

 _/_

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡Hola! Ha pasado algunas semanas desde que puse el primer capítulo (Todavía no se hace ni el mes xD) Pero como el primer capítulo está más seco y corto que mi corazón, creí que se ocupaba ya la continuación. ¡Kuroo y Bokuto aparecen! Tengo algo planeado con este dúo dinámico, pero aún no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo... Creo que nadie se esperaba que metiera así a Kuroo y Bokuto(?); también quiero meter más personajes aunque estoy un poco indecisa en quien. Aunque puede que haya algo de DaiSuga 7u7 no me considero fan de la pareja, pero no está mal meter más parejas, no diré más porque les platicare todo lo que tengo en mente del fic .-. (?) Estoy teniendo algunos problemitas en casa (no es nada serio). Y si todo sale bien espero publicar en el siguiente mes, aunque no promete nada xd._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?_


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡¿Cómo qué no te acuerdas a quién dispararle?!

— ¡Tú tampoco te acuerdas!

— ¡Claro que sí!... Es al… Noble… Al escolta… ¡Al noble! —No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a quien debían disparar, ni siquiera recordaba que lo hubieran comentado antes. — De todos modos tenemos que esperar la señal del gafotas.

— ¿Y cuál era la señal?

— ¡SHHHH! ¡Shhhh! ¡Yo sé la señal! —Ya no quería que le interrogara más, pues estaba en la misma situación que Bokuto, no se acordaba de absolutamente nada. — Sólo hay que esperarla… —Tenía que estar atento a que Tsukishima llegara y tratar de recordar cual era la señal, esperaba que fuera obvia.

Tsukishima había llegado al otro lado, podía ver a lo lejos a Kuroo y a Bokuto, también podía ver el carruaje acercarse, pero aquellos dos parecían no mirarle, aún tenía algo de tiempo, pues tenían que emboscar antes de que llegaran a la puerta principal. Decidió subirse a un árbol, sólo así lo podrían ver. Fue fácil subir el árbol, el problema era que lo vieran, movió algunas ramas, algunas hojas, esperaba que así lo vieran, ahora tenía que llamar la atención de aquellos dos para cuando fuera tiempo de darles la señal.

Mientras tanto, Kuroo y Bokuto estaban muy cómodos acostados entre los arbustos, parecían tomarse su trabajo con mucha calma. — Escuché por ahí que el escolta que lleva al noble es Daichi. —Comentó Kuroo mientras jugaba con una ramita.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos? —Bokuto parecía muy concentrado mirando las hojas.

— Hace como… Tres o cuatro semanas… ¡AH! —Gritó cuando sintió un destello directo en el ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Creo que estoy ciego de un ojo...! No, olvídalo, estoy bien. —Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su visión volvió a la normalidad. Se enderezó un poco para saber de dónde vino. No veía nada ni a nadie, otra vez ese destello, pero esa vez sobre su camisa. Por fin vio de donde venía, era Tsukishima… ¡Esa debía ser la señal! — ¡Bokuto, levántate! —Golpeó el hombro de su amigo para que reaccionara y se levantara.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡La señal del gafotas!

Bokuto se levantó rápidamente tomando su rifle Winchester*, apuntó al noble, su mano estaba en la palanca, sólo tenía que esperar. Tenía una excelente puntería, sabía que no fallaría.

— Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres. 1… 2…

Tsukishima trató de buscar otro lugar, necesitaba tener un mejor ángulo, era como si no consiguiera que aquellos dos le prestaran atención, por suerte aún había algo de tiempo. De pronto se escuchó un disparo y el relinche de un caballo; esos idiotas no sabían seguir instrucciones. Rápidamente miró hacia donde estaban aquellos dos, parecían salir a toda prisa del escondite; miró el carruaje, el escolta parecía estar en perfecto estado, le habían disparado al noble. "¡ESOS IDIOTAS!". Bajó el árbol, tenía que disparar al escolta antes de que llamara a más.

No había llevado ni un arma larga por desgracia, Bokuto era el único que portaba una, sacó una remington* y una liege*, por suerte nunca salía sin armas. Al llegar al carruaje vio al escolta tirado en el piso con la parte izquierda de la cabeza sangrando. Al menos lo habían dejado inconsciente… ¿O muerto? Que más daba.

— Eres muy lento, Tsukishima. —Kuroo parecía muy feliz. El rubio se tuvo que contener, no podía echarles en cara que eran unos inútiles, aún no.

— Nosotros ya terminamos. —Bokuto y Kuroo salieron del carruaje cada uno con un pequeño costal y salieron corriendo.

Para el colmo iban primero, entró y miró al noble con un balazo justo en el corazón, Bokuto sí que tenía una excelente puntería. Todos los cofres estaban ya abiertos y sin nada, lo habían dejado sin nada. Lo único que podría robar era lo que el noble portara, tenía que apurarse antes de que llegaran los demás guardias, podía escuchar que se acercaban. Tomó el reloj, un saco de dinero que portaba y unos cuantos anillos, un saco con joyas, también el monóculo, no tenía idea de para qué, pero lo agarró. En cuanto salió vio a los guardias, lo emboscarían si no salía rápido de ahí.

Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, su cara ya ni estaba tapada pero no le importaba, de todos modos ya todos sabían cómo era su cara. Lo seguían y no sabía en donde se habían metido esos dos, tendría que robar un auto para escapar. Tuvo que pasar por todo el pueblo, esquivaba a los niños, a señoras que pasaban, hasta que finalmente chocó con alguien.

Un chico y él estaban sobre el piso, levantó su cabeza buscando la bolsa con el dinero y la bolsa con las joyas, las tomó y de nuevo se puso en marcha, eso le había quitado tiempo, ni loco se quedaría a ayudarle al chico, lo atraparían si no pensaba en algo pronto.

— Pareces perdido, querido compañero.

Al parecer Kuroo y Bokuto no se habían ido, consiguieron dos caballos y no caballos cualquiera, eran de los guardias; los únicos caballos que quedaban. Tsukishima no dijo nada, sólo se acercó para tirar a Kuroo de uno de los caballos, le dio una mirada con odio para luego montar el caballo y ponerse en marcha. El de cabello negro no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y se fue con Bokuto, no era el lugar ni mucho menos el momento para reclamar, tendría que ser llegando a un lugar más desolado.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, los guardias en el pueblo parecían perder la cabeza.

— ¡¿Cómo que escapó?! ¡Aún debe estar por aquí! ¡Búsquenlo! —Daichi no era el que llevaba al noble, él era el encargado de los que hacían la escolta. Todo recaería en él si no encontraban a los responsables. — ¿Está bien…? —Había llegado donde se encontraba el chico que tiró Tsukishima. Él cual parecía limpiarse el polvo causado por la caída.

— Sí… estoy bien.

— ¡¿Yamaguchi?! —Daichi lo miró mejor, pues ese cabello marrón despeinado y ese peculiar mechón lo reconocía perfectamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Daichi! —El castaño tampoco se había percatado de la presencia de Daichi. Le tendió la mano como forma de saludo pero Daichi lo cambió por un abrazo que al pecoso tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! Creo que cada vez estás más alto. —En ningún momento dejó de alborotar el cabello del pecoso. Aunque se alegraba de haberlo encontrado, tenía que volver a la realidad, no le gustaba ponerse serio con él, pero tenía que hacerlo. — Yamaguchi, ¿miraste a Tsukishima?

El moreno entendía perfectamente la situación, además ya sabía que tenía que decir todo lo que vio ante esas situaciones, pues se trataba de Daichi. — Sí, choqué con él… Pero se levantó muy rápido, corrió un poco y se encontró con otros dos. —Le dijo con total honestidad.

— Creo que nuestro temor a que Tsukishima se aliara con más personas se cumplió. —Dio un suspiro muy pesado mientras se tallaba sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos. — Como sea, ¿no te pasó nada? ¿No te dijo o hizo algo?

— No, no. Sólo nos caímos y salió volando mi saco. —Dijo medio alzando un pequeño saco de tela el cual ya había recogido.

— Ah, como odio a Tsukishima… Por cierto, ¿qué traes ahí? —Dijo curioso mirando el pequeño saco que tenía el pecoso.

— Herraduras, mi Papá me las dio para los caballos.

— Hablando de odio a Tsukishima y caballos, se robó mis dos únicos caballos que quedaban. Desde que tenemos autos ya no los usamos, pero esos caballos eran del alcalde.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

¡HEY! Supuestamente iba a actualizar en agosto… Pero no me di cuenta que ya era septiembre(?) Tengo planeado poner a más personajes, aún no sé cuántos, pero pondré más.

Apareció mi bb Yams uvu De aquí en adelante creo que ya va aparecer más(?)

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Arena?


	4. Chapter 4

— Eso estuvo realmente cerca, ¿no creen? —soltó Kuroo cuando ya estaban cerca de su escondite.

— Sí, muy cerca. —Contestó Tsukishima con voz claramente molesta, lo cual hizo que Kuroo también se irritara. — Pero no hubiera pasado si ciertos estúpidos hubieran seguido todo lo que planeamos. — No alzó la voz, pero claramente estaba furioso, cada palabra la soltó con voz más tosca.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora resulta que nosotros tenemos la culpa? Tú fuiste el que llegó tarde, tú fuiste el que se cayó justo cuando lo estaban siguiendo. —Dijo Kuroo tratando de defenderse. Bokuto no le importaba en lo más mínimo, discretamente se fue a la cocina.

— ¡Nada de eso hubiera pasado si ustedes hubieran seguido los pasos! —Ahora sí alzó la voz molesto. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de estar discutiendo. — Como sea, esta es la primera y la última vez que trabajo con ustedes. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de encerrarse en la habitación con las cosas que él había robado.

Kuroo sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue hacerle compañía a Bokuto en la cocina. A Tsukishima siempre le gustaba hacer un recuento de lo que robaba. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto con las pequeñas bolsas de tela. Una de ellas sonaba algo raro, pero intuyó que podría tratarse de las monedas.  
Abrió la primera la cual tenía collares, aretes, pulseras, estaba llena de joyas; posiblemente eran para la esposa del alcalde, él no las miraba útil, pero podía intercambiarlas por algo más valioso, pues se miraban muy costosas y al ser regalo del noble lo más probable es que todo fuera de oro. Ahora abrió la otra bolsa esperando que fuera algo más valioso o algo que pudiera usar por lo menos, quitó el pequeño nudo que había en la bolsa vaciando todo lo que había en ella sobre la cama; para no encontrarse con ni una sola moneda de oro, ni siquiera joyas. Para encontrarse con seis piezas de herraduras para caballo; un extraño tic se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo, tenía que ser una broma, ¡tenía que ser una puta broma! Desesperado volvió a revisar la bolsa, la sacudió de nuevo esperando que fuera una broma, pero no, ¡eran herraduras! Se tuvo que contener las ganas de aventarlas contra la pared, pues podría ser escuchado. No era momento de enfadarse, no ganaba nada, tenía que pensar en algo; esas herraduras no estaban, tenía que hacer memoria de donde habían salido. Si bien recordaba, cuando estaba inspeccionando lo que iba a tomar del noble, no había ninguna herradura, las bolsas no tenían ninguna herradura cuando las tomó. Las bolsas estuvieron con él en todo momento, desde que salió del carruaje hasta que montó el caballo, ¿dónde se había perdido su bolsa con el oro? Estuvo pensando durante unos instantes hasta que recordó que en algún momento del robo chocó con alguien tirando la bolsa. Iba con prisa así que tomó la primera que vio, se parecía demasiado así que tal vez se había equivocado, era lo más lógico que podía pensar, tenía que ser eso.

Tenía que volver al pueblo, pero no podía decirle a Bokuto, mucho menos a Kuroo, se burlarían de él y aún tenía que recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se preparaba para volver al pueblo, tenía que encubrirse de nuevo y llevar armas diferentes por si lo descubrían, aunque había un problema con su plan que acababa de crear para encontrar a la persona con la que chocó; no sabía quién era. No sé tomó la molestia en mirarlo o mirarla, no sabía si era hombre o mujer, probablemente hombre porque parecía ser alto, pero ¿buscar un hombre con una bolsa de joyas en lugar de herraduras en todo un pueblo? No sería fácil, su propio plan estaba empezando a sonar estúpido, pero no había tiempo de pensar, iría al pueblo y allá lo resolvería.

Abrió la puerta, quería salir sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a ese dúo tirados a causa de que estaban espiándolo. — ¡¿Qué…?! —Tuvo que tomar un suspiro para tratar de controlarse. — ¡¿Qué carajo hacen?!

— Hey~ mi querido Tsukishima, estábamos pasando por aquí, ¿sabes? Y pues…

— Pensábamos que probablemente estabas en problemas. —Completó lo que Kuroo no pudo terminar. — Ya sabes con tu problema de bolsa incorrecta.

— ¿Cómo saben que me equivoqué de bolsa? — ¿Cómo era posible que ellos se dieran cuenta de que era la bolsa incorrecta antes de que él lo supiera?

— Vimos cuando chocaste con alguien, estabas tan apurado que no te molestaste en mirar y tomaste la primera bolsa que viste; pero no te diste cuenta que el chico también tenía una bolsa. —Kuroo parecía muy feliz al decir eso, parecía feliz de que Tsukishima se hubiera equivocado, lo cual hacía rechinar los dientes de rabia al rubio. — Y parece que necesitas nuestra ayuda… Otra vez.

— ¿Por qué necesitaría su ayuda? —Interrogó frunciendo las cejas.

— Porque sabemos quién es el chico con el que chocaste. —Dijo Bokuto algo cantarín.

— Nosotros si nos tomamos la molestia de saber a quién tiras en el camino.

— Ya entendí. Si saben quién es, llévenme con él. —Lo dijo en forma de orden, tratando de usar otro tono de voz.

— No tan rápido, cuatro ojos. —Apresuró Kuroo. — No puedes llegarle así al pobre chico, ¡le dará un infarto! —Advirtió Kuroo, parecía algo preocupado de sólo pensar que eso pasara.

— Yo sé lo que hago. —Masculló con rabia el rubio. — Sólo díganme quién es.

Kuroo iba a objetar, pero Bokuto lo calló para dirigirle una sonrisa pícara, tenía algo planeado. — Está bien, está bien. Te diremos quién es, cuando lleguemos al pueblo, ya sabes, para hacerlo más emocionante. —Terminó diciendo algo juguetón.

Tsukishima sólo rodó los ojos y asintió. Con tal de que lo llevaran con él que tenía su bolsa, estaba de acuerdo. De hecho parecía no tomarle importancia a las miradas que se dirigían esos dos.  
Rápidamente empezaron alistarse para salir de nuevo al pueblo, pues era un viaje largo, por suerte aún tenían los caballos, podían devolverlos, pues realmente no les servían de mucho, preferían uno de esos nuevos autos que empezaban a circular. Mientras se alistaban, Kuroo aprovechó que el rubio parecía distraído para tomar un pequeño maletín de su habitación y esconderlo entre el caballo donde él se iría.

Kuroo y Bokuto ahora iban normales, como pueblerinos cualquiera, ellos podían hacerlo, ya que ellos sí ocultaban su identidad. No como Tsukishima, tampoco tenía tantas ganas de disfrazarse, sólo se puso su sombrero de siempre, cambió sus lentes y alzó el cuello de su chaqueta. Tampoco era como si muchas personas lo hubieran mirado fijamente mientras robaba, además todos los carteles que había de él, estaba mal su descripción. Pero no le importaba, mejor para él que le dieran un aspecto físico diferente.  
Después de una larga caminata de aproximadamente de media a una hora, llegaron al mismo pueblo de esa mañana. Dejaron los caballos en un lugar escondido, para que nadie sospechara que eran caballos de policías y así mezclarse con todas las personas que andaban caminando por el pueblo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? —Tsukishima estaba impaciente.

— La persona que buscas es un chico, de unos diez o nueve centímetros más bajo que nosotros, más o menos. Es moreno, castaño, bonitos ojos y tiene pecas. Con eso lo encontrarás, es la única persona en todo el pueblo que tiene pecas. —Kuroo lo describió haciendo todo los gestos que podía.

Tsukishima giró un poco su cabeza, ¿la única persona que tiene pecas? Tal vez podía encontrarlo con eso, no sabía si sería suficiente. Iba a decirle algo aquellos dos. Pero cuando se giró nuevamente hacia ellos, ya no estaban. Lo habían dejado completamente solo. Tal vez por venganza por haber tirado a Kuroo del caballo, no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que los odiaba. En fin, tenía que encontrar a ese chico con la descripción que le había dado Kuroo e intercambiar las bolsas con él. Dijeron que era un chico, probablemente estaría rondando por su edad, sería más fácil de tratar.

Empezó a caminar por todo el pueblo buscando, cuando creía que lo había encontrado, no estaban las pecas. No había visto ni a una sola persona con pecas en todo el pueblo.

.

.

.

— ¡Hey, Yamaguchi! ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro pecoso favorito? —Lo primero lo dijo Bokuto y lo terminó Kuroo. Ambos mientras entraban a un pequeño local que era un consultorio médico, donde era hogar y trabajo de la familia de Yamaguchi.

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Bokuto! ¡Qué alegría verlos! —El pecoso en cuanto los vio entrar fue a recibirlos bastante emocionado. — ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

— Agua estaría bien. —Respondió Bokuto con una gran sonrisa, era tal y como lo recordaban.

Yamaguchi rápido fue por dos vasos de agua. Parecía muy feliz de que estuvieran ahí. — ¡A pasado algo de tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado? —El dúo se había sentado en un sofá de espera que estaba por ahí, mientras el castaño en una silla.

— De aquí para allá, de un lado a otro, ya sabes. —Kuroo trató de decir en tono neutro, pero parecía en realidad que estaba muy emocionado de que alguien le preguntara. — ¿Cómo va el negocio de consultas? —Dijo mirando todo el lugar.

— Va bien, pero casi no atiendo a nadie, mi padre casi siempre lo hace, a veces parece que yo sólo estoy como portero. —Dijo notablemente aburrido, pues ser cuidador no era para nada emocionante.

— Ya llegara tu momento de brillar, como cuando venimos la primera vez. —Trató de animarle Bokuto.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Respondió con un cambio de tema.

— Nada en especial, sólo paseábamos como siempre y decidimos visitar a alguien especial con pecas.

Yamaguchi se ruborizó de vergüenza, siempre le daba pena que se refirieran a él como "el de pecas". Aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrado. — ¿Se quedarán esta noche en el pueblo?

— No, lo siento, de hecho sólo pasábamos a saludar. Ya que iremos al pueblo vecino.

— Oh… —Parecía algo decaído al escuchar eso. — Como exploradores siempre deben de tener prisa. —Ahora lo decía con mucha alegría.

— Si, ya sabes, siempre tenemos que ir de un lado a otro. Pero como pasábamos por aquí te trajimos un regalo. — Kuroo le entregó un pequeño maletín con el que habían entrado.

— ¡¿Para mí?! —El pecoso estaba muy entusiasmado. Tomó el maletín con ambas manos, quitando los seguros y abriéndolo. Que le hubieran traído un regalo significaba mucho para él, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar a esa clase de regalos. — ¿Un… Un arma? —No le gustaban las armas, sabía disparar porque su abuelo insistía en que era fundamental, pero no le gustaban, jamás le había disparado a alguien. Siempre que lo obligaban a practicar insistía en que fueran a latas.

— Te la regalamos para protección. —Dijeron al unísono mientras asentían.

— ¿Protección? —Repitió confundido.

— ¡Sí! Como sabes el ladrón Tsukishima está suelto. —Dijo Bokuto mientras fingía temblar de miedo.

— Sabemos que pasas mucho tiempo en la cabaña de tu abuelo, ese lugar está lejos y solo, así que úsala para protección cuando vayas a ese lugar.

— Es más, la cargaremos por ti, para que sólo dispares. Te enseño como recargar, mira…

Era posible que Kuroo y Bokuto le hubieran mentido a Yamaguchi. Hace tiempo esos dos habían estado a punto de ser capturados, estaban heridos y sin una sola moneda de oro en ese pueblo que no conocían. Entonces un ángel de pecas y cuyo nombre era Yamaguchi los salvó, curó sus heridas y les dio techo hasta que sus heridas sanaran. Cuando el menor preguntó a qué se dedicaban, en un momento de desesperación dijeron que eran exploradores y que siempre se hacían heridas a causa de sus asombrosas aventuras. Jugar con la inocencia de un alma tan pura como la del pecoso debería considerarse pecado. Yamaguchi les creyó e incluso les contó que todas las tardes iba a la cabaña de su abuelo, donde cuidaba de sus animales. Sólo la familia sabía dónde estaba, ellos insistieron en ir, pero era un patrimonio familiar, así que Yamaguchi no podía decirles.

— Tenla escondida en la casa de tu abuelo. — Dijo Kuroo cuando ya le había enseñado lo fundamental del arma, esos dos no sabían que el pecoso ya sabía disparar y no sólo eso, que tenía una excelente puntería. Pero Yamaguchi no les decía nada porque parecían muy emocionados explicándole cómo funcionaba.

— Gracias, aprecio mucho el regalo…Pero nunca me ha pasado nada allá. —Dijo con voz algo susurrante sin despegar la vista del arma.

— Nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser el día. Podría ser hoy o mañana, nadie lo sabe.

— Pero si ves a un ladrón, promete que le dispararás.

— Y más si es el bastardo de Tsukishima, ¿lo prometes? —Kuroo dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del menor.

— Claro, lo prometo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _¡HOLAAAAAAAA!_

 _Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta que el capítulo anterior donde había puesto los asteriscos para explicar las armas… Y no expliqué las armas :/ Soy un fracaso(?)_ _Como sea, les tengo planeado algo a Kuroo y Bokuto. (Aunque aún no sé muy bien cómo escribirlo, pero les tengo algo(?)_

 _¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_

 _SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA ;;_


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo y Bokuto ya se habían despedido de Yamaguchi, pues el más bajo tenía que ir a casa de su abuelo como lo hacía todas las tardes. Y esos dos tenían que molestar a cierto rubio. — ¿Ya lo encontraste, gafotas?

El mencionado rechinó los dientes, ¿cómo era posible que lo encontraran más rápido ellos a él? Si se suponía que era el bandido más buscado. —No, ¿y a dónde…? —Más no pudo terminar la pregunta.

— ¡Ahí está el chico! —Señaló Bokuto a Yamaguchi que estaba a unos cuantos metros; con dos bolsas, ya no llevaba el maletín con el arma, pues esos dos lo habían convencido de que llevara el arma en el pantalón por "seguridad", estaban seguros que si Tsukishima miraba que el chico traía un arma a la vista lo pensaría dos veces. Tsukishima estaba a punto de seguirlo pero de nuevo lo detuvieron. — No tan rápido, no pensarás atacarlo en plena luz del día.

— Mejor síguelo hasta su casa. Es más probable que ahí tenga el oro. —Kuroo le siguió con una sonrisa algo burlona.

Era raro que esos dos le dieran buenos consejos, pero decidió seguirlos. Era mejor seguirlo que atacarlo ahí. No les dijo nada más, ni les agradeció, sólo se marchó.

— Creo que no debimos decirle que lo atacara en casa de su abuelo, Yamaguchi está solo ahí, aparte de que es muy tímido. —Bokuto parecía algo preocupado, pues ambos le habían tomado algo de cariño al castaño cuando este los ayudó a curar sus heridas y dándole techo unos días, además de que no los cuestionó ni nada.

— Descuida, estará bien. Tsukishima nunca ataca a los plebeyos, sólo los asusta. Además, le dimos un arma, hay que tener fe en que la usará contra ese gafotas. —Era raro que Kuroo hablara tan serio. — Como sea, será mejor que nos demos prisa, vámonos. —Se dirigieron a la entrada donde habían dejado los dos caballos. Pues eran el único modo de que llegaran rápido a la guarida del rubio mientras este estaba distraído con su dichosa bolsa.

.

.

.

Mientras Tsukishima, seguía cautelosamente a ese chico, era tal y como lo describieron, era alto, pero no como él, moreno, castaño y con pecas, la única persona en todo el pueblo con pecas. El chico parecía salir del pueblo, ¿acaso no vivía ahí? No importaba si vivía en el pueblo o no, tenía que seguirlo.  
Pasaron aproximadamente quince o veinte minutos y al fin veía algo a lo lejos, parecía ser una cabaña. El rubio se sorprendía que aquel chico no pareciera percatarse de que alguien lo siguiera, tenía una distancia razonable, pero aun así era evidente que alguien lo seguía. El pecoso ya había llegado hasta la cabaña y vio que dos grandes perros salían a saludarlo, uno de los perros lo vio y comenzó a ladrarle, parecía molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kane? —Yamaguchi preguntó a su perro que era un pastor alemán, el cual vio que no le dejaba de ladrar a unos arbustos cerca de ahí. Yamaguchi se quedó mirando unos segundos fijamente hasta que el relinche de uno de los caballos lo sacó de sus pensamientos y entró a la casa.

El perro de hace rato corrió en dirección a Tsukishima. Este lo maldijo, no contaba con que tuviera dos grandes perros y que uno se acercara a él. _"¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido perro!"_. El rubio sabía que maldecirlo no ayudaría en nada, tenía que pensar algo y rápido, pues se acercaba. Se escondió entre un árbol y unos arbustos, no tuvo tiempo para escalar el árbol, el perro parecía molesto, pues gruñía y parecía que quería morderlo; un silbido hizo que el perro se fuera. Asomó un poco su cabeza y vio que se trataba del moreno, lo había llamado para darle de comer junto con el otro perro. Se sintió aliviado, jamás había visto a uno de esos perros tan molestos. Ahora tenía que planear una manera para entrar a la casa, sin que los perros intervinieran. Estaban comiendo podía aprovechar y correr a la parte trasera, no dudó más y lo hizo, era mejor ser atrapado en el intento que no hacerlo.  
Llegó con la respiración un poco agitada; esos perros sí que comían rápido, ya habían devorado medio plato. Había una puerta trasera para perros, ni loco entraría por ahí, dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo. Pero había una ventana y estaba abierta, tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Primero metió las dos bolsas que llevaba, junto con su sombrero, venía lo difícil, tratar de meterse sin hacer ruido; primero metió sus piernas, la ventana era algo grande, así que no había problema, finalmente pudo entrar. Recogió sus cosas mientras miraba la habitación, había una cama grande, una mesa donde había algunos retratos. El rubio sintió curiosidad y se acercó, había fotos del chico con un viejo, un señor y una señora, suponía que podía tratarse de su familia, debía ser la habitación donde dormía. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, no estaba ahí para conocerlo.  
Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un pequeño comedor. Pero, ¿dónde estaría esa bolsa? Ya tenía la bolsa con las herraduras en la mano para intercambiarlas. Si el chico no se daba cuenta, mejor para él.

Revisó por todos lados y no encontraba la bolsa, comenzaba a desesperarse. Se empezó a escuchar que la puerta principal se estaba abriendo, Tsukishima reaccionó de inmediato y se escondió en lo que parecía ser un armario con la puerta entre abierta ya que no alcanzó a cerrarla por completo, rezaba porque los perros no entraran, pero lo hicieron, a veces sentía que el de arriba lo odiaba y con mucha razón. El perro de hace rato se acercó al armario empezando a olfatear para después a ladrar y gruñir.

— ¿Kane? ¿Qué pasa? Desde que llegué estás raro. —Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se acercó a dónde estaba el perro. El cual parecía que estaba mordiendo algo.

Tsukishima apretaba los dientes para evitar que un sonido escapara de su boca, pues el perro estaba mordiendo su tobillo con algo de rudeza. _"¡Espero que no tengas rabia, maldito perro!".  
_ Yamaguchi al percatarse que estaba mordiendo algo o mejor dicho a alguien, sacó el arma que le habían dado Kuroo y Bokuto, nunca lo habían atacado y mucho menos en su propia casa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba asustado y lo único y primero que pasó por su mente fue en sacarla. El arma ya estaba cargada, así que sólo le quitó el seguro; Kane seguía mordiendo a la persona dentro y jalándola, la puerta se entreabría cada vez más, Yamaguchi respiró hondo, en cuanto la puerta se abriera más, dispararía. Era la primera vez que le dispararía a alguien, estaba muy asustado y nervioso, las manos le temblaban demasiado.  
Kane le dio una gran mordida, hasta llenó su boca con un poco de sangre, el rubio dejó escapar un notable gruñido furioso. Cuándo Kane dejó de morderlo, Tsukishima tropezó en el oscuro armario maldiciendo a ese perro; Yamaguchi aprovechó que Kane parecía haberse calmado un poco; era ahora o nunca, apuntó dentro del armario y disparó, no miró a donde pues el armario estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada, prácticamente disparaba a la oscuridad, pero tenía tanto miedo de quien estuviera dentro que disparó por defensa propia, incluso cerró los ojos al hacerlo.

— ¡AH! —Tsukishima gritó de dolor, golpeando la puerta haciendo que se abriera completamente.

— ¡AHHHHHH! —Yamaguchi también gritó al verlo, percatándose de lo que había hecho tiró el arma y se acercó, Kane ladró y trató de detenerlo, hizo una seña para que lo dejara pasar, dando entender que estaba bien. — ¡¿Está bien?! —Preguntó aún algo asustado hincándose aun lado del rubio.

Más no hubo respuesta, el de lentes estaba herido tanto del tobillo como del hombro, por una mordida y un disparo. El de pecas se sintió realmente mal, lo hizo por seguridad y se olvidó de todo, se levantó y corrió al baño.  
El rubio aprovechó para levantarse como pudo, estaba a punto de tomar la bolsa de la mesa, hasta que apareció ese maldito perro de nuevo. Ahora no lo mordía, parecía guiarlo al sofá, apareció otro perro, un Golden retriever que también lo guiaba sofá, aunque parecía más calmado que el otro perro. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse en el sofá, ese chico se miraba tan inofensivo, para nada imaginaba que alguien como él tuviera un arma y mucho menos que supiera dispararla. El moreno regresó y parecía sorprenderse de que estuviera en el sofá, más no dijo nada y se acercó con lo que parecía ser un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— Déjame curar tus heridas. —Dijo el pecoso bastante nervioso aún.

Tsukishima tenía su mano tratando de cubrir la herida por la bala. Chasqueó la lengua, jamás en la vida por más cuerdo que fuera ayudaría a alguien quien estuviera metido en su casa posiblemente para atacarlo, ¿por qué quería curar sus heridas? ¿Qué acaso no sabía quién era él? No respondió nada, al principio pensó en negarse, pero al negarse, las heridas podían empeorar; sólo levantó la pierna, dando a entender que primero quería que le curara el tobillo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _De nuevo tarde en actualizar; lo siento mucho, tengo muy abandonado este fic ;; En serio, una disculpa D: Es sólo que he tenido algunas dificultades con la continuación de este fic, pues quiero hacer tantas cosas que no sé bien como ordenarlo ;; debí primero ordenar el fic y luego publicarlo pero pues... Aquí está(?) También creo que no he tenido mucha inspiración para este fic porque últimamente no he visto nada de material de TsukkiYama D: ¿No me digan que ya está muriendo esa pareja? ;; Si yo la amo y son súper lindos (EmoticónDeCorazón)_

 _Bueno, como sea. Espero que no sea así y que sólo sea paranoia mía(?) También siento que estoy dejando los capítulos muy cortos :/_

 _En fin, ¿comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


End file.
